Too much for a coincidence Prince of Tennis Fic
by SaintValentine
Summary: What if the Seigaku Regulars planned to give Tezukabuchou a day to remember in his whole life?But in the middle of their jokes,a girl appears everywhere Tezuka goes.


Hello everyone!

I'm Saint Valentine! This is my first work to be posted here please enjoy.

This one is about Tezuka Buchou (Captain Tezuka).A character of the anime"The Prince of Tennis"…Please tell me if you see any kind of errors.

The Seigaku Tennis Club will participate to a tournament this coming week….

Tezuka becomes more strict than usual.

More laps to run, more practices and less time to take a rest.

There's only three more days before the tournament.

The regulars couldn't take the pressure anymore so they thought of giving Tezuka Buchou their warmest THANKS.

"Everyone agree? Hehehehe….." Momo said.

"Let's give it a try.. this is only once." Fuji happily said.

"Be sure to take the consequences…." Oishi seemed worried.

" Tomorrow right?",Ryoma asked.

"Hey Ochibi! Bring that cat of yours tomorrow ok?" Momo added.

"K-Karupin?" Ryoma got surprised.

"Yeah I have a plan." Momo seemed to be excited.

The next day….

"Where's the cat?" Momo asked Ryoma.

"It's difficult to bring Karupin here Sempai…..but…." Ryoma replied.

-Karupin's head came out from Ryoma's bag-

"Good!" he said while looking at Karupin.

-Kikumaru came-

"Nyah..you really brought the cat?" Kikumaru was surprised.

"What will you do?" Momo asked Kikumaru

"Just watch!" Kikumaru looked proud.

After Tezuka and Fuji's practice match….

"That's enough.Get a rest for a while." Coach Ryuzaki suggested.

-Momo switched Inui's drinking bottle to Tezuka's.-

-Inui seemed disappointed to the taste-

"Inui what's wrong?"Oishi asked.

"I'm kinda disappointed." Inui replied in a low voice.

"With what?" Oishi replied.

"My SuperUltraDeluxeMega Juice seems to taste just like plain water….I think the

ingredients were a bit gentle…this should be the newest and the most delicious of all

my special juices." He answered seriously.

"Ehehehe…." The only thing that Oishi could say.

-Sweat drop-

-Tezuka was looking at Inui when he was talking. When Inui finished, Tezuka

started to drink from the drinking bottle he thought to be his-

Momo,Fuji,Ryoma,Kikumaru,Oishi and Kaidoh were watching Tezuka.

Tezuka felt something really weird. Everywhere he looks is shaking like there's an

earthquake. He hurriedly excused himself and acted like there was nothing wrong.

"Excuse me for a while…." Tezuka said while trying to hide his reaction.

-He went to the drinking fountain-

"Hehehehe….did you see that Ochibi?" Momo said happily.

"Don't you feel guilty about that?" Oishi asked.

"Come on Sempai…don't be too soft-hearted." Momo answered.

Tezuka stayed too long in the drinking fountain so the others took it as a chance to run away from the practices and took a rest.

"He can't give orders to us if he had many of Inui's special juice." Momo told them.

"Nyah!Oishi,time for our plan!" Kikumaru said impatiently.

"I hope he won't get angry….ok.." Oishi uneasily replied.

-They both talked to Tezuka-

"Buchou! There's an interviewer who wants to talk to you!" Kikumaru shouted

"We've already been interviewed you're the only one left." Oishi continued.

"Where is the interviewer?" Tezuka replied.

"Behind the gym!" Kikumaru said at once.

"There's no way he'll believe that Kikumaru!" Oishi whispered.

-Tezuka is about to leave-

"W-where are you going Buchou?" Oishi seemed confused.

"Nyah…where else Oishi?" Kikumaru told Oishi.

Behind the gym….

"What am I doing….there's no way someone would choose this place for an

interview…." Tezuka said realizing he's been tricked.

-When he was about to leave, someone came running.-

-Tezuka saw a long-haired girl.That girl is truly beautiful but Tezuka,who is

truly serious about tennis,didn't notice it.-

"Huh?Y-you're the captain of the tennis club right?Sempai…have you seen a blue

handkerchief here? I think I dropped it around here somewhere…."the girl asked while looking for the handkerchief.

"I haven't seen any handkerchief…"Tezuka answered.

"Anyway thanks…umm…what are you doing here?"she looked puzzled.

"Nothing..I was just looking for a tennis ball….." Tezuka replied at once.

-Tezuka walked away.-

"Should a Buchou look for a lost ball?I think the beginners should do that right?"the girl wondered.

Tezuka went to a spot to take a rest.He took his racket and ball then played with it.

Momo and Ryoma saw him.

"Ochibi where's that raccoon?" Momo said eagerly.

"Karupin is not a raccoon Sempai." Ryoma explained.

-Momo pulled out a ball of yarn from his pocket.-

"Karupin…." Momo said while the yarn pulled Karupin's attention.

-Karupin saw the ball of yarn. His eyes followed the yarn.When Momo saw a

chance,he threw the yarn to Tezuka-

"Wha-….." Tezuka unknowingly said when he saw the yarn

-Tezuka noticed that something was coming, but because of his surprise and the

effect of Inui's juice,he's body wasn't able to dodge.-

-Karupin thought the tennis ball is the yarn ball.He ran off playing with the tennis

ball.-

"Now what…..?"he said irritatedly.

-He followed Karupin.

"You look like a raccoon….but you're cute!"a girl said.

"You again?" Tezuka looked surprised.

"Oh Sempai!Is this what you're looking for?" she said while showing the ball.

"Yes.." he answered.

"Well I haven't found my handkerchief yet..be a good cat from now on ok?"She said to Karupin.

-The girl left. Karupin went back to Ryoma.

"Who's next?Have you told the others Kikumaru?" Momo excitedly asked.

"Nyah!Yup!Even the old hag was convinced!" Kikumaru replied proudly.

"What? Really?" Ryoma seemed surprised.

"What's their plan?"Momo asked.

"A love letter…" Fuji answered.

"Hahahaha!That's great!" Momo shouted.

"Guess who'll write the letter….." Kikumaru said.

"Who?" Ryoma answered.

"K-Kaidoh…" Oishi fearfully said.

-Momo and Ryoma laughed it all out.-

Meanwhile…..

"Come on Kaidoh…I'll dictate it don't worry…" Coach Ryuzaki said.

"Who thought of this foolishness anyway!This has nothing to do with tennis!"Kaidoh shouted.

"Tezuka haven't seen you're hand writing yet so you're the one chosen..hehe" Kawamura explained.

"This is harassment you know!" Kaidoh shouted again.

-Kaidoh was still forced to write the letter.While Tezuka was walking back to

the locker room,he saw a blue handkerchief on his way.-

"Maybe this is the one she's looking for…"He said to himself.

-He took the handkerchief then continued walking.When he opened his

locker,he saw a pink envelope.He took it and opened it..He thought of himself

that it's another love letter from a girl.He opened the letter and read it.

"I know not all girls have good handwriting……but this one is………this one

is….the WORSE……" Tezuka confirmed.

"You're asking me to write and this is what I get!" Kaidoh said when he heard it.

"Sorry Kaidoh…"Kawamura told him.

-Tezuka reads the letter.-

"P-please…go…t0….t….the…m-mu..sic…rr000…..mmmmm." a phrase from the letter that Tezuka read.

-He was curious of the writer's face so he decided to go.While walking to the

music room,he heard the piano playing.Ryoma and Momo went to the higher

floor to watch him.-

"Someone's in the music room?"Momo asked.

"Don't ask me that Sempai…He's coming.."Ryoma replied.

"Ryoma-sama!What are you doing here?" Tomo shouted.

"Ssshhhh…" Ryoma warned.

"What is it?" Sakuno said.

-While the piano plays,Tezuka feels something that can't be explained.He thinks

it's just the curiousness that's bothering him. When he was one step close to the

window of the music room,he took a deep breath then he stepped forward.-

"Y-You again?" Tezuka said puzzled.

"S-sempai! This is the third time we've met today!"she really looked surprised.

"He seemed to be talking to someone.." Momo confirmed.

"Who could that be?" Ryoma continued.

-Tezuka took the handkerchief from his pocket.-

"You were looking for this?" he asked.

"Oh thank you Sempai!What can I do to repay you?" She seemed really glad.

"Play the piano…" Tezuka answered at once.

-Tezuka didn't know why those words came out of his lips. All he can do now is

listen.-

"Are you sure Sempai? I'm not yet finished with my lessons….and I'm not that

good…." She replied bashfully.

"Just do what you can…" he ordered.

-While the girl plays the piano,Tezuka starts to remember his freshman days…

when he was just like Ryoma…Everything ended when the girl pressed the

wrong note.-

"Sorry Sempai…I haven't practiced that part yet…"she hurriedly said.

"I have to go now…."Tezuka replied.

-While walking, Tezuka was wondering if it was that girl who wrote the letter.-

-While Momo and the others were watching, Sakuno accidentally lost her grip

on her tennis ball. The ball fell on Tezuka's head.-

"Ryuzaki! Tell him to give it to you at the entrance." Momo quickly whispered.

"But…."Sakuno seemed confused.

"Come on Sakuno-chan!" Tomo whispered.

"S-sempai!Please give it to me at the entrance if you mind…"Sakuno said nervously.

"I'll meet you there Ryuzaki!" Tezuka replied.

"Why didn't he do something?" Momo got confused.

-Tezuka felt that someone seems to be playing games on him.He thought it

would be the only day he'll allow anyone to play games on him.-

At the gate…..

"Don't go out yet Ryuzaki…"Momo ordered.

"He might get angry Sempai…." Sakuno answered.

"He seems to be going with the flow….I guess he already knows…" Momo explained.

-They made him wait for almost an hour.The girl is again about to meet with

him.She was about to change her shoes.This time Tezuka came closer.-

"I knew we'd meet again." Tezuka told her.

"Ah..Sempai…" she looked surprised.

"This person seems to be a stalker…"Tezuka thought to himself.

-Sakuno suddenly came out.-

"Sempai!sorry if I made you wait so long!" Sakuno hurriedly said.

-Tezuka just gave the ball then walked away.He went to their court to watch the

Ichinens clean the court.The wind suddenly blew.Something got in his eyes.He

took off his glasses to rub it off.-

-Meanwhile,Horio,Katsuo and Kachiro are about to put the tennis balls in their

proper places.Horio ACCIDENTALLY bumped Tezuka then Kachiro

intentionally took Tezuka's glasses and pretented it fell on the one he's

carrying.After that,they hurriedly ran away.-

"Hey….my….glasses…" Tezuka said seeing the three running away.

-He thought it's another part of the game so he followed the three Ichinens.He

expected to see the girl again.-

"Are you sure with this Horio?" Kachiro asked.

"Yeah..he might get mad…"Katsuo added.

"It's Fuji-Sempai's plan!" Horio answered.

In the tennis club storage room…

"Horio!"Tezuka called.

-He noticed no one was there so he looked for his glasses.It was difficult to see

especially without his glasses.The place is really dark.It took him about 15

minutes to find his glasses.He decided to go home.-

"With all those things that happened today,I don't think I could forgive the one

that planned everything…."Tezuka said to himself.

-When he was about to go home,he saw that the girl is also about to go home.-

"We meet again Sempai!" she excitedly said.

"Do you think it's someone's plan?"Tezuka asked her.

"Someone's plan? Ummm….no…..I think someone from above is playing games on

us!" she explained in a weird manner.

"?" the only thing that Tezuka can say.

"What is she saying?"he thought in his mind.

"We'll meet again..in a different place and different time Sempai! See you!"she shouted.

-The girl remembered.-

"If you have time sempai,can you teach me how to play tennis?"she asked.

"I'm sorry but we have to practice for the coming tournament."he explained.

"Ok. Maybe some other time..See you!" She said while waving goodbye.

-The wind blew as she left.The others suddenly showed up.-

"How was your day Tezuka Buchou?" Momo asked Tezuka

"Momoshiro…were you the one?" He asked seriously.

"I guess you knew..hehe..yeah…" Momo answered without any doubt.

"Nyah!It's not just Momo! We also helped!"Kikumaru admitted.

"You seem to be happy about it." Tezuka answered.

"Hehehe…." Kikumaru replied.

"You even asked a girl to help you?"Tezuka asked.

-Everyone seemed clueless.-

"Girl?" Fuji looked confused.

"Someone planned a love letter but a girl?"Oishi continued.

-Tezuka realized that what she said seemed to be true.Someone from above

might be playing games on them.She could also be a stalker. What ever

pulled the both of them made him remember his past.While they were

walking, Tezuka suddenly smiled and laughed in a low volume. Everyone

panicked.-

"What have I done!" Momo shouted.

"NYAH! He's smiling!" Kikumaru looked really surprised.

"I told you we shouldn't do such a thing!" Oishi told them.

"Does a cat make people that don't laugh,laugh?" Ryoma asked them.

"So it was your cat Echizen."Tezuka confirmed.

-Tezuka remembered the love letter.-

"Who wrote the love letter?" he asked seriously.

-Everyone turned quiet.-

"Do you really wanna know?" Kikumaru asked.

"Kaidoh….." Inui admitted.

"He wrote it?"Tezuka asked.

-Tezuka started to laugh again.-

"Can Inui's juice make people laugh?" Fuji said.

"It's my fault!" Momo shouted.

-Tezuka turned serious again.-

"About our POSTPONED practices…." He looked more serious than usual.

-Everyone started to freeze.-

"Everyone prepare to run 40 laps around the field, Momoshiro will have 50 laps

around the field,Kaidoh will have handwriting lessons…"Tezuka confirmed.-

"Hey what's the connection of that to tennis!" Kaidoh complained.

"Inui's special juices will be banned for a month."Tezuka continued.

"Let Momoshiro have some tomorrow."Inui asked.

"Sure."Tezuka replied. "Prepare yourselves for tomorrow!Our practices will be doubled than usual!"Tezuka told them.

-While wlking home, he whispered to himself,"I should've asked her name…"

The next day….

Momoshiro had lots of torture…

Fuji watched Momoshiro while drinking Inui's special juice…

"What're you looking at Sempai!"Momo complained.

"I want to see your reaction…"Fuji explained to Momo.

Kaidoh wrote his name repeatedly on a 5 inch thick yellow paper…..

While everyone is doing their trainings, Coach Ryuzaki asked Tezuka to deliver something to a P.E. teacher.

While he was walking to the faculty room,he bumped to someone.

"I'm sorry." Tezuka said then he looked at the person.

"We meet again Sempai….."She said to Tezuka while trying to get up.

"Maybe you were right…."he told her.

"When do you think will this stop?heeeheee….."she smiled then laughed.

-.At that very moment,he asked for her name. She

gladly gave it to him and started to chuckle.-

When do you think will this stop?Is the girl a stalker or is she someone for Tezuka?

If she was a stalker, will she give her name that easy?

Ummm….What do you think of my work?please send a comment….I can't just stick to my mothers ratings you know…..I hope you'll give me your opinion…ARIGATOU!

Thanks for reading this fanfic of mine…..SUMIMASEN….I thought scripts are allowed so I had to edit it….I was a bit excited so I didn't understand the guidelines…hehe…


End file.
